


Adam and Tommy Discover Fanfiction

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, dialogue only, meta-fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes the cute ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Tommy Discover Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of dialogue drabble where I imagined what would happen if Tommy and Adam actually read some of the stories about them. I have read all of the fanfiction stories that I mention here and I love them all :) . No offense to anyone who wrote them, this are just what I imagined the two of them would say (I have nothing against high school fic ;) )  
> (Adam starts talking first, it just goes back and forth from there)

“Oooh! Let’s read this one! It’s called Naughty Little Schoolboy!”  
“No! Why do I always have to be the schoolboy and you get to be the teacher? I’m older than you goddamnit!”  
“Do you think these fans care? You’re the schoolboy because you’re adorable,”  
“Whatever, still no. The high school ones suck. They always make me such a little asshole…Don’t give me that look!”  
“Ha-ha, sorry…”  
“Oh, don’t tell me you like the ones where you’re in high school? They always make you fat and self-conscious!”  
“Hey!”  
“It’s true…Oh, let’s read that one! It has warnings for violence!”  
“No! No violence!”  
“Don’t be such a pussy,”  
“I just don’t want to read one where I, like, kill you or something!”  
“Nah, they wouldn’t make you kill me…You’re probably just a vampire or something chewing on my neck, or whipping me,”  
“You never know. I once saw one where they put Kris and Neil together! I still shudder about it at night. There are people twisted enough to do anything. No violence. Why do you always pick the angsty violent ones? What’s wrong with the last one? It was good and cute!”  
“I was a pixie,”  
“A cute pixie!”  
“Exactly, I had to be the cute little pixie flying around and being all magical and shit and you got to just be regular rockstar you!”  
“I would love to be all magical and shit! You’re lucky they always make you the pixie/fairy/elf!”  
“Of course you would love magic. Why do you always pick the fluffy fantasy ones? I, personally, have had enough gay Christmas elf stories thank you very much! ”  
“How about this one? It’s sci-fi,”  
“Hmm…Which one of us is the alien?”  
“Um, neither. I think we’re just, like, in space,”  
”Well that’s boring,”  
Nuh-uh! Remember that one where we weren’t aliens but you were like a space police officer? And you had to track me down because you thought I was a space serial killer, but I wasn’t! “  
“And I got to be the badass for once?”  
“Yeah! That wasn’t boring!”  
“True, but this one just looks all lovey-dovey and it’s short. Next,”  
“So damn picky…”  
Hey, have you ever noticed how much these people talk about your freckles? I think it’s like a fucking requirement for people who write these things to eternally praise your freckles,”  
“They praise your hair too,”  
“Yeah, but I mean in every one of these, they’ve got like a paragraph devoted to those things. And there you go, covering them with makeup at every opportunity! Next time you go on stage, you should like accentuate all of your freckles with eyeliner pencil or glitter or some shit. The fans would go insane,”  
“Shut up…Oooh! Ooh! Ooh! Let’s read this one! Let’s read this one! It’s in Ancient Egypt!! And I’m the Pharaoh!!”  
“And I’m..?”  
“Um, my slave,”  
“Of course I’m your slave,”  
“But come on! It’s Ancient Egypt! I could totally pull off being Pharaoh! With like the eyeliner and the headdress and jewelry and stuff!! And my Eye of Horus!!”  
“And your little freckles burning in the sun,”  
“Fuck you Tommy Joe,”  
“According to these you already have…many, many times in many different places and strange outfits,”  
“It’s your fault for tweeting about the French maid uniform,”  
“I regret nothing,”  
“Well, it is a pretty gorgeous image; I can’t blame the fans for wanting to run with the idea,  
“And a million other ideas…How come you’re never in drag in these things?”  
“Because you’re much prettier. Besides, I have cool outfits for fans to write about without resorting to women’s wear. Honestly when every one of these stories talks about you in striped hoodies, black skinny jeans and creepers, it’s a sign that you need to vary up the wardrobe a little,”  
“Fuck you; I think these stories need to vary it up a little bit. It’s getting predictable, I mean of course I’m the slave and you’re the pharaoh. Is there ever one where you’re the slave?”  
“Of course not, I would never be the sl-Oh hey, actually there is one where I’m the slave,”  
“Seriously?? Eternally dominant Adam is seriously the slave?”  
“How dare they? I’m never the slave!!”  
”And I’m your master? Like fucking truly?”  
“Apparently…Oh but I’m actually a prince and I just got captured. So I’m not really a slave,”  
“Shut up, you are the slave and I am the master for once and that is the way it will stay in my mind,”  
“Whatever. Why exactly did we start looking through these again?”  
“Because you were desperately curious?”  
“Oh right…”  
“Hey we should totally comment on some of these and say who we are! They would freak out!”  
“Nah, we shouldn’t. That’d be cruel. Like over half of these have little warnings not to show these to us, no need to make them feel self-conscious,”  
“Like sad little high school Adam,”  
“Or maybe they’d get drunk and punch us in the face like high school Tommy,”  
“Love you too,”


End file.
